


Foggy Mornings

by redtunics (sonoflaufey)



Category: Bloodhound, Video Games - Fandom, Wraith - Fandom, apex - Fandom, apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoflaufey/pseuds/redtunics
Summary: Grim is Wraith from Apex Legends — that’s just what I tend to call her since her real name is redacted on the EA website whenever I write her in fics / ones shots / what have you.Blóð is obviously bloodhound, just easier than using their full name.the relationship tag I decided to use is “other” since Blóð is non-binary and I felt the others didn’t fit.I hope you enjoy! I wrote this to honestly just post in a small apex discord sever I’m in with others who love WraithHound as much as I do and finally decided to post it here too!Leave kudos if you liked it and feel free to leave comments letting me know what you thought’ ♡





	Foggy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Grim is Wraith from Apex Legends — that’s just what I tend to call her since her real name is redacted on the EA website whenever I write her in fics / ones shots / what have you.
> 
> Blóð is obviously bloodhound, just easier than using their full name.
> 
> the relationship tag I decided to use is “other” since Blóð is non-binary and I felt the others didn’t fit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I wrote this to honestly just post in a small apex discord sever I’m in with others who love WraithHound as much as I do and finally decided to post it here too!
> 
> Leave kudos if you liked it and feel free to leave comments letting me know what you thought’ ♡

They shifted in their sleep as their heavy eyes blinked open. Just enough light swept into the room through the cracks in the blinds for Blóð to just barely make out the outlines of their bedroom furniture. It must have still been early enough that the sun hadn’t completely risen from the horizon yet, just barely painting the word with it’s morning dew.

Blóð, upon slowly waking up with each quiet tick of their alarm clock, embraced the warmth from underneath their faux down comforter, yet their nose frozen from sticking out just barely in the open. With a careful stretch, so as not to wake a sleeping Grim at their left, carefully kicked their legs out from underneath the warm comforter; only to notice that one sock had gone missing since going to bed that night, their toes curling upon coming in contact with the cool wood floors. They’d have to remember to get a small fire going in the living rooms fireplace when they got up and ready for the morning.

With quiet steps, neglecting to grab another sock for their lone sockless foot, Blóð immediately beelined for the kitchen in a sluggish manner, dragging their feet as they rubbed the sand from their eyes. Without the slightest bit of concentration, Blóð shuffled around, attempting to make some coffee -- Grim usually took care of their coffee in the mornings; she knew where everything was, bless her soul. She took care of them more than Blóð cared to admit; she was a saint. All the menial things that Blóð took for granted.

With a few more side steps around the kitchen, they fingered the coffee machine and smiled slightly as it whirred to life, brewed coffee pouring into the pot. Pulling mugs from the dishwasher and setting them out on the counter, they sought out a sweater from their pile of clean laundry left in the living room, having folded it the evening prior. They pulled it over their head, their fingers just poking through the sleeves, growing pink as they became colder and colder.

With tender hands, Blóð pulled some wood from its collection next to the fireplace and placed it in the mouth of said fireplace, lighting it with nearby matches. They stood by idly, their arms crossed loosely and palms caressing their elbows as they waited to make sure the logs held the flame. Once they were satisfied, they shuffled their way back to the kitchen to retrieve their coffee, the aroma filling their nose as they grew closer. Pouring their mug, they returned the pot to the holder, enough left over for Grim when she awoke.

Sipping from their mug, Blóð hummed their appreciation as the warm liquid ran over their tongue, sighing with content as they pulled the mug from their lips. Satisfied that the fire in the fireplace would be contained, they decided to step out onto the porch to continue to watch the sun rise, only slightly lighter outside since when they awoke this morning.

The bite of the cool air pinched at their cheeks, making them scrunch their shoulders up to their ears. They slightly wrapped both hands around their mug and held it close, as if they could absorb the warmth into their body.

Carefully, they sat on a nearby bench, tucking their feet underneath their body. The leaves on the trees of the woods surrounding their cabin were shades of orange, yellow, and brown, occasionally a few leaves falling to the grass coated with frost. A few moments of sitting in silent consideration passed, the sunshine creeping its way over the front lawn. Blóð heard the front door slowly creak open only to find Grim tiredly waddle onto the porch, a mug of coffee held close with their comforter wrapped around her shoulders.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Blóð croaked, adjusting slightly to make more room on the bench. Grim moaned her response, which Blóð couldn’t help but smile slightly and chuckle, allowing Grim to wrap the blanket around them both and cuddle up against their side, resting her head on their shoulder.

“Happy three year anniversary,” Blóð hummed, linking their right hand with Grims left, toying with her tungsten wedding band.


End file.
